Gina SEMPRE tem razão!
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Harry estava determinado: Nunca mais ia comer tanta torta de caramelo às três da manhã. Ele devia ter escutado o que a Gina disse. / Uma paródia da música Teenagers do My Chemical Romance com os eventos do quinto livro de Harry Potter.


Harry Potter estava frustrado.

Sirius havia voltado a ser sério e reservado, não ria mais e havia se tornado uma companhia completamente insuportável!

Tudo bem que as férias de inverno estavam acabando, e que se não fosse a AD, Harry ia implorar para poder ficar na sede da Ordem com Sirius, mas, o padrinho de Harry não precisava fazer todo esse drama!

Por esse mesmo motivo que Harry se encontrava na cozinha da Muy Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black, às três da madrugada, comendo tortas de caramelo como se fosse a sua última refeição, uma atrás da outra – a Sra. Weasley havia caprichado para a ceia de Natal, e depois que suas tortas fizeram tamanho sucesso, ela fez mais e mais a cada dia, para a grande satisfação de Harry.

Ele precisava pegar a receita com a Sra. Weasley depois... Essa torta era tão deliciosa que nem mesmo uma visão de Voldemort faria com que Harry perdesse o apetite, até mesmo a dor incômoda em sua cicatriz parecia algo de nada quando Harry comia essas tortas.

O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estava tão distraído com as delícias, que nem percebeu que não estava mais sozinho na cozinha. Ele apenas sentiu uma segunda presença no cômodo quando sentiu um sopro em sua orelha direita.

Harry quase pulou um metro da cadeira, de tão assustado. Se virou rápido, para ver quem era o engraçadinho, quando viu que a pessoa em questão era ninguém mais que Gina Weasley.

A garota cobria a boca com as mãos, tentando sufocar as risadas, sem muito sucesso. Harry ainda estava muito surpreso pra ter outra reação além de encará-la, o garfo com torta ainda em sua mão.

— Desculpa, Harry, mas você parecia tão entretido com a torta que eu não resisti. — Mas ela não parecia nem um pouco arrependida, notou Harry.

— Hã... Não... Tudo bem. O que está fazendo aqui? Além de quase me matar do coração, digo.

— Acordei no meio da noite. Sonho ruim. Nada demais. E você?

— Não consegui dormir. — Respondeu seco.

— Ainda acha que Você-Sabe-Quem está te usando? — Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse frustrada e preocupada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Não, não é isso. É que daqui dois dias nós temos que voltar pra ditadura da Umbridge, então estou comendo torta para melhorar meu astral. Dois habitantes nessa casa de mau humor não vai ser muito agradável.

Harry não fazia a menor ideia do porquê estava desabafando logo com Gina Weasley, mas, pensando bem, desde que a garota começou a _**falar**_ com Harry, ela mostrou-se como uma garota bem legal e fácil de conversar.

— Muito atencioso da sua parte, mas se eu fosse você, maneirava na torta. Doce demais antes de dormir dá pesadelos.

Harry bufou, revirando os olhos.

— Eu acho que estou bem acostumado com pesadelos à essa altura do campeonato. — Alfinetou, seco.

Gina nem piscou, como se a má resposta de Harry não tivesse a impressionado, nem um pouco.

— Você quem sabe.

Ela se adiantou e pegou um copo de água. Acenou para Harry, de costas pra ele, e voltou para o quarto. Ele gastou quatro segundos para admirar os longos cabelos ruivos de Gina, para logo depois voltar a dedicar toda total atenção a sobremesa a sua frente. Estava prestes a enfiar mais uma garfada do doce quando hesitou. Será que a Gina estava certa...? Bah! Pesadelo por doce não pode ser pior do que o que ele está acostumado a ver graças a Voldemort.

E voltou a devorar as tortas com gosto.

[...]

Harry estava na sala da AD, junto de Rony e Hermione. Parecia ser o primeiro dia de aula deles. Harry estava na frente de todos, muito nervoso, mas ao invés de ficar dando olhares furtivos para Cho, sua visão ia para um ponto um pouco atrás dela, mais especificamente, para uma cabeça ruiva. Ela o olhava com um sorriso malicioso, como se soubesse exatamente o que ia acontecer a seguir.

Uma guitarra que parecia ser a mesma que o guitarrista dos Esquisitonas usava surgiu ao lado de Rony, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione assumia um teclado trouxa e Neville se acomodava atrás de uma bateria. Todos pareciam indiferentes a isso, mas o sorriso de Gina se alargou.

Harry respirou fundo, mas ao invés de começar o seu discurso sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e como o Ministério estava tentando se negar para a verdade, ele pegou um microfone que parecia ser o mesmo que Lino Jordan usava nos jogos de quadribol e começou a cantar ao mesmo tempo em que Neville, Hermione e Rony tocaram seus respectivos instrumentos.

 _They're gonna clean up your looks  
(Vão dar um trato no seu visual)  
With all the lies in the books  
(Com todas as mentiras nos livros)  
To make a citizen out of you  
(Para transformá-lo num cidadão)_

Harry olhava sério para os colegas, enquanto cantava, como se quisesse transmitir a música para eles, para que _compreendessem_.

 _Because they sleep with a wand  
(Pois eles dormem com as varinhas)  
And keep an eye on you, son  
(E ficam de olho em você, filho)  
So they can watch all the things you do  
(Assim podem ver tudo que você faz)_

 _Because the potions never work  
(Pois as poções nunca funcionam)  
Snape's gonna give you a smirk  
(Snape lhe dará um sorriso cínico)  
'Cause they got methods to keep you clean  
(Porque eles têm métodos para mantê-lo limpo)_

Harry deu um sorrisinho de lado, piscando para Cho que imediatamente suspirou e começou a se abanar com a mão. Marieta a olhou com um pouco de desprezo.

 _They're gonna rip off your heads  
(Vão arrancar as suas cabeças)  
Your aspirations to shreds  
(Triturar as suas aspirações)  
Another cog in the Dumbledore's Army  
(Outra engrenagem na Armada de Dumbledore)_

As paredes caíram e Harry se viu no Salão Principal, como no Baile de Inverno, só que dessa vez, ele não estava na pista dançando com Parvati, estava no palco, no lugar das Esquisitonas, junto de Rony, Hermione e Neville, cantando pra Hogwarts inteira. Umbridge estava amarrada e amordaçada ao lado de Firenze que tinha um olhar intrigado.

 _Umbitch said, "Dumbledore's Army scare the living shit out of me  
(Umbridge vadia disse, "Me cago de medo da Armada de Dumbledore  
They could care less  
(Eles estão pouco se lixando)  
As long as someone'll bleed!"  
(Desde que alguém sangre!")  
So pick up your fake-galleons  
(Então pegue seus galeões falsos)  
Or go to the Room of Requirement  
(Ou vá para a Sala Precisa)  
Maybe the Inquisitorial Squad will leave you alone, but not me  
(Talvez a Brigada Inquisitorial deixe você em paz, mas não a mim)_

Harry se permitiu olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, onde todos da Brigada Inquisitorial lhe lançavam olhares assassinos. Eles estavam, como Umbridge, amarrados e amordaçados, com alunos da Lufa-Lufa os vigiando enquanto batem palmas e gritam o nome de Harry.

 _The boys and girls in the Slytherin  
(Os garotos e garotas da Sonserina)  
The awful names that they stick  
(Os nomes horríveis que usam)  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
(Você não vai se misturar bem, cara)_

 _But, if you're troubled and hurt  
(Mas, se estiver magoado e com problemas)  
The wand under your shirt  
(A varinha debaixo da sua camisa)  
Will make them pay for the things that they did  
(Irá fazê-los pagar pelo que eles fizeram)_

Harry arreganhou um sorriso maldoso, sentindo um prazer selvagem ao ver que metade dos alunos no salão imediatamente se viraram para a mesa da Sonserina, cada um com um olhar mais maquiavélico que o outro.

Respirou fundo e continuou a gritar:

 _Umbitch said, "Dumbledore's Army scare the living shit out of me  
(Umbridge vadia disse, "Me cago de medo da Armada de Dumbledore  
They could care less  
(Eles estão pouco se lixando)  
As long as someone'll bleed!"  
(Desde que alguém sangre!")  
So pick up your fake-galleons  
(Então pegue seus galeões falsos)  
Or go to the Room of Requirement  
(Ou vá para a Sala Precisa)  
Maybe they will leave you alone, but not me  
(Talvez eles deixem você em paz, mas não a mim)_

 _Whoa, yeah!_

Todos os alunos batiam palmas, enquanto Harry praticamente se esgoelava no microfone.

 _Umbitch said, "Dumbledore's Army scare the living shit out of me  
(Umbridge vadia disse, "Me cago de medo da Armada de Dumbledore  
They could care less  
(Eles estão pouco se lixando)  
As long as someone'll bleed!"  
(Desde que alguém sangre!")  
So pick up your fake-galleons  
(Então pegue seus galeões falsos)  
Or go to the Room of Requirement  
(Ou vá para a Sala Precisa)  
Maybe they will leave you alone, but not me  
(Talvez eles deixe você em paz, mas não a mim)_

 _All DA now!  
(Toda a AD agora!)_

Todos os alunos da AD se juntaram a Harry no palco, até mesmo Marieta e Zacharias Smith começaram a cantar junto de Harry, na frente de Hogwarts inteira. Os fantasmas assoviavam e gritavam incentivos e até mesmo Pirraça curtia o show de Harry.

 _"Dumbledore's Army scare the living shit out of me  
("Me cago de medo da Armada de Dumbledore  
They could care less  
(Eles estão pouco se lixando)  
As long as someone'll bleed!"  
(Desde que alguém sangre!")  
So pick up your fake-galleons  
(Então pegue seus galeões falsos)  
Or go to the Room of Requirement  
(Ou vá para a Sala Precisa)  
Maybe they will leave you alone, but not me  
(Talvez eles deixem você em paz, mas não a mim)_

 _"Dumbledore's Army scare the living shit out of me  
("Me cago de medo da Armada de Dumbledore  
They could care less  
(Eles estão pouco se lixando)  
As long as someone'll bleed!"  
(Desde que alguém sangre!")  
So pick up your fake-galleons  
(Então pegue seus galeões falsos)  
Or go to the Room of Requirement  
(Ou vá para a Sala Precisa)  
Maybe the Inquisitorial Squad will leave you alone, but not me  
(Talvez a Brigada Inquisitorial deixe você em paz, mas não a mim)_

Harry acordou sobressaltado, o coração disparado e as bochechas em chamas. Sentiu o rosto grudento e rapidamente se levantou, tirando a cara do meio da torta de caramelo. Olhou pros lados, com o coração ainda martelando no peito, e suspirou de alívio ao perceber que foi tudo um sonho. Pegou um pano ali perto e começou a limpar o rosto quando sentiu uma segunda presença ali. Dessa vez ele não foi pego de surpresa e se virou rapidamente.

Gina Weasley estava atrás dele, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

— Sonhos ruins?

Harry fechou a cara.

— Não, nada demais.

Ela riu baixinho.

— Sei...

— O quê? Não acredita em mim? — Perguntou, irritado.

— Nem um pouco.

— Hunf, não preciso que você acredite em mim.

— Não, não precisa. — O sorriso dela aumentou. — O que você _realmente_ precisa, é aprender _a me escutar_ , Sr. Potter.

— Não sei do que está falando...

— E eu não sabia que você cantava tão energeticamente.

 **!**

Como ela poderia saber? Será que ele estava cantando enquanto dormia?!

— Como...

Ela subitamente ficou vermelha sob as sardas, e desviou o olhar de Harry para um ponto qualquer acima dele. Parecia a mesma Gina de seu segundo ano, por um momento. Mas rapidamente ela voltou a postura descolada de antes, o sorriso presunçoso de volta ao rosto.

— Segredo meu.

— Você está blefando.

— _Umbitch said, "Dumbledore's Army_ —

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu me rendo! — Harry parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso. — Mas em nome de Merlin, nunca mais fale – ou _cante_ – isso!

Ela riu baixinho novamente.

— O que você quiser, Harry.


End file.
